


The Gem

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gem - Freeform, jewel - Freeform, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You hear rumours of a gem that can make the holder beautiful. You really wanna get your hands on it for... reasons.
Relationships: Usopp (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	The Gem

It was time for yet another regularly scheduled detour to an island that passed you by on your journey through the Grand Line and New World. Food needed to be restocked, upon anchoring at the dock of the selected island, you decided to familiarize yourself with the local cafe and treat yourself to some coffee and gossip: your favourite combo. You had quickly made friends with a couple of women at the cafe, sipping on your lattes and shooting the shit like it was nobody else’s business. A good hour into your gossip session with these lovely ladies though, one particular topic caught your interest and had you intently listening.  
“Oh _______ have you heard about the rumoured gem this island has living deep inside the jungle?” One of the women asked you, looking like she was about to burst.  
“I have not. Please do tell me.” You encouraged with a drawn out sip of your drink.   
“Of course! This gem that rests deep within the jungle in some ruins on this island is said to make whoever you’re interested in see you as the most perfect and beautiful person in the world! As long as it’s on your person, you will always appear as beautiful, isn’t that right, Clara?” The woman explained excitedly.  
“You are correct dear Darla!” Clara responded with just as much enthusiasm. “Now it’s not a matter of physical beauty no, but it brings an alluring aura about the holder that makes them appear as perfect.”  
The two women you drank with laughed with a sense of excitement and ongoing, speaking of the gem like a long lost dream. You though took in all the given information and made the gears turn in your head. It was impossible for you to think of anything else but Usopp now, the idea of appearing as the perfect woman to him making your heart flutter. If you were perfect, maybe he would feel the same way about you, or have more intense emotions, if he had any.  
“Oh my dear _______ thank you for having coffee with us. You were an absolute delight.” Clara said. “But sadly, we must go. You know, grocery shopping and whatnot.”  
“Yes thank you indeed! You made our afternoon.” Darla agreed.  
“Oh no problem ladies! You made mine as well.” You said with a wink. “Have fun shopping!”  
The two of them waved as they left the coffee shop, leaving you to sit with your new information. A gem that made you perfect was just too good to pass up on. Knowing that you’d probably be on the island for a little while longer, you decided to set out to find this so-called gem. Paying for your drink, you stretched, sighed, and filled with excitement as you set out to go and find the ruins that housed the rumoured gem.  
You strolled straight through the main street and into a dirt path that conveniently waited to lead you from the edge of town to the core of the massive jungle that bordered the line of civilization. It was incredibly straightforward and took you no more than ten minutes to happen upon what looked to be a stone temple settled right in the middle of a lake, the only pathway leading to it being stones that protruded from the water in a line towards the entrance. Looking at the structure, it didn’t seem like it was trying to hide anything, and looked more like a place of worship than a convenient or hidden location to hide a gem.   
Carrying on, you hopped across the stones with ease and landed on the neatly cobbled walkway on the little island in the center. As you walked on into the temple-like structure, you found it decorated with ornate statues and scriptures carved into many of the stones, ivy taking over most of the surfaces it could reach.   
“Oh this is soooo a place of worship.” You mumbled to yourself.   
A little was in, a small podium sat at the end of the hall you were walking through, the tiniest glint of an object being visible on top of it. Approaching itm there sat a small red gem right in the middle, and behind the podium were engraved images of what you could only identify as female versions of cupid, or most likely to these islanders, their love goddesses. It was accented with hearts, the figures holding a stereotypical bow and arrow as well. Returning your attention to the gem in front of you, you eyed it with curiosity.  
“Is it really okay for me to take this…” You pondered.   
As if answering your question, the gem seemed to shimmer, enticing you to take it.   
“Well… it’s purpose is to be used, so it can;t hurt while I’m here.” You convinced yourself, picking up the small red gem and slipping it into your back pocket. Now you felt giddy, wondering if it would work. “I will return this here no matter the outcome.” You added on aloud, feeling it necessary to give your word to the temple.  
Going on your merry way, you left the temple and hopped back across the lake with the gem safely in your back pocket. The closer you got to returning to the town, the more excited you got, hoping that the rumoured powers of the gem would make you irresistible to Usopp. It seemed almost cruel to do, but you really wanted to know if anything would show that he had romantic feelings for you.  
Strolling back into town, you had estimated being gone for roughly an hour by now, activity having visibly died down on the main street. Looking around, you hoped to see Usopp in the thinned crowds, finding him at one of the tables outside the cafe you were eating at earlier having a snack of his own. You couldn’t help yourself and ran up to him, filled to the brim with excitement.  
“Hey Usopp!” You greeted, stopping next to him at the table he sat at.  
Usopp jumped at your sudden presence, dropping his tiny fork for his nearly finished cake back onto the plate. “_______! Where were you?” He questioned upon seeing you, going from surprise to concern. “You’ve been gone for quite some time.”  
“Ah, I was just out exploring. I got a little adventurous while everyone else was shopping.” You told him.  
“Well it’s good that you’re back here safely then. We don’t need you pulling a Zoro on an unknown island.” He nodded with a smile, finishing the last bite of his cake.  
Waiting a moment in silence, you gave it some time while you rocked back on your heels before you spoke again. “Soooo… do you notice anything different about me at all?” You asked.  
“Huh?”  
“Do you notice anything different about me?” You repeated. “Anything new, anything fresh, a new vibe at all?”  
Usopp took a moment to look you up and down, starting at your feet and ending on your face, staring at you with a puzzled look. “Uhm… no. Absolutely nothing about you looks or feels different. You have the same features, same look, same vibe. Did you do something special in the last hour or so?”  
Suddenly you were filled with disappointment. You took the gem out of your back pocket and stared at it for a moment before setting it down on an empty table behind you with a sigh. “Great. It didn’t fucking work.”  
“What? _______ what did you do?” And what’s with that gem you just had?” Usopp asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.” You mumbled stubbornly.  
“_______, you know you can tell me anything. What do you mean by ‘it didn’t work’ because I’m super confused.” Usopp asked once more, genuinely trying to understand your sudden frustration.   
You let out an extremely long sigh, knowing he’d wait as long as he had to to get you to answer him and tell him what the deal was. You’ve always told him everything that was up with you before, so you nearly felt obliged to continue on with that trend no matter how embarrassing it would be, because you truly did feel like you could tell him anything no matter what it was.  
“Fine. A couple of ladies here told me about a gem here that if you had it on your person, it would make you seem like the most beautiful and perfect person in your crushes eyes and maybe even make them fall in love with you. That was the gem. I found it. It… didn’t work and I…”  
“Have a crush on… me.” Usopp finished slowly.   
You now realized how stupid you sounded, and your face turned dark pink almost immediately. Basically, you confessed that you liked Usopp right to his face in the most indirect manner possible. There was an extremely long silence between the two of you, refusing to lift your eyes from the pavement for fear of making a fool of yourself even further.   
“_______… You really amaze me sometimes.” Usopp said, breaking the silence and standing up from the table. “You were always perfect to me. There was no need for a stone to make that apparent.”  
“T-then why didn’t you say anything before!” You stammered, surprised by his response.   
Usopp began to blush now himself, rubbing the back of his head. “I uh, was way too nervous to tell you but… since you basically confessed to me I figured now would be an optimal time.” He admitted, chuckling a little at the light glare you gave him. “_______, you don’t need a gem to get me to love you, because I already do.”  
Gaining confidence, Usopp wrapped his arms around in a warm hug, keeping you close. You willingly melted into the embrace, nearly crying in disbelief.  
“I can’t believe you really love me…” You mumbled into his chest.   
“I do. I really do.” Usopp confirmed. “Look up for a second.” He then asked.   
Doing as he asked you raised your head, moments later having his lips fall upon yours. Capturing you in a brief yet passionate kiss your cheeks exploded with colour, not expecting that from him. Though you didn’t want to admit it, you loved every moment of the kiss he gave you, damn near melting at the feeling. When he pulled away you gazed up at him with love filled eyes.   
“I… Thank you Usopp. I truly love you. You… Make me feel beautiful.” You told him.   
“Because you are.” He emphasized.  
You chuckled a little out of embarrassment, not used to being treated in such a way. Then, a thought came over you about the gem. “The gem… I should return it to where I got it from.” You said, turning around to the table where you left it. “Huh? It’s gone?”  
“Weird…” Usopp muttered. “If it’s part of the island and its stories, maybe it naturally returned itself. If it’s claimed to be so magical I wouldn’t consider that too far fetched. We don’t know how these things work around here.”  
“Yeah. You’re probably right.” You agreed. “Let’s go back to the ship then. It should be time to go by now.”  
Nodding in agreement, you and Usopp left the cafe and walked your way back to the Thousand Sunny, hand in hand. As you left though, just up the street behind you, there were two women walking side by side towards the jungle that bordered the town. In one of their hands was a small red gem, glimmering in the light.  
“She never needed the gem. She was already a beautiful soul, wasn’t she Clara?”  
“Oh right you are indeed, Darla.”


End file.
